1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a black matrix is formed from resin on a color filter substrate of a liquid crystal display panel (JP 9-15403 A). The resin is a photoresist, and the photoresist is patterned by photolithography. The black matrix is originally designed so that an opening has corners.
In a photolithography step, since a photomask has a shape almost equal to a designed shape, at an exposure step, exposure can be performed in the shape in which the opening has corners. However, at a development step, since developing liquid is hard to enter the corners, the opening is rounded and becomes small. As a result, there is a problem that light transmittance is reduced.